Tyrone Johnson (Earth-1610)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, adventurer; former student, assistant manager at Burger Frog | Education = High School | Origin = Human Mutate experimented on with dark matter by members of the Roxxon Brain Trust | PlaceOfBirth = Presumably somewhere in the United States of America | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; David Marquez | First = Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 2 23 | HistoryText = Ty Johnson was the student council president of Forest Hills High School. He met the student council president of Midtown High School Tandy Bowen during the national student council Hamptons' weekend, although they wouldn't start a friendship until they encountered one another in Westwood Mall's Food Court when Tyrone was working as the assistant manager of Burger Frog. When they were attending the prom night, a speeding delivery truck struck their rented limo, and they remained in coma. They were put in the same hospital room, where the Roxxon Brain Trust saw the opportunity to use them as guinea pigs in their experiments to create super-soldiers. Roxxon performed experiments with dark matter on them, giving them unique superpowers. They escaped Roxxon, and started looking for answers to what happened to them, believing Bombshell, another subject of Roxxon's experiments, had them. While being in the rooftops of Manhattan planning what to do next, Cloak's and Dagger's attention was caught by the battle between Taskmaster and Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, and Bombshell. They soon joined the fight, and the villain was incapacitated after Cloak abducted him inside his body. Spider-Woman discovered evidence that Roxxon had hired Taskmaster, and proceeded to go on a full assault on Roxxon. Young Ultimates In the wake of the near-destruction of the Earth at the hands of Galactus, Tony Stark decided to disband the Ultimates. However, Spider-Woman decided to continue the legacy of the deceased Captain America in the form of a team of young heroes, the Young Ultimates, of which Cloak became part of. The Final Incursion Together with the X-Men, Cloak, Dagger and Kitty Pryde witnessed as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Triskelion fell at the hands of several heroes who hailed from a parallel universe in retaliation to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s own attacks against their Earth. This clash of realities was the consequence of a phenomenon known as an incursion which ultimately caused both universes to collapse and come to an end together with their inhabitants. Since then, the universe was recreated. It can be presumed Dagger returned to existence as well. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Tyrone Johnson of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Tyrone Johnson of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}